


Once a Millennium (illustration)

by Landi_Elliot



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Metafiction, Stars, Stonehenge - Freeform, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Landi_Elliot/pseuds/Landi_Elliot
Summary: This is an illustration to my fanfiction "October Tales", the chapter entitled "Once a Millennium", in which a story of a very long relationship is told to a sex therapist.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Once a Millennium (illustration)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Once a Millennium](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465526) by [Landi_Elliot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Landi_Elliot/pseuds/Landi_Elliot). 



When your relationship is as old and star-crossed as the world itself, you have a lot of starry memories to go back to.


End file.
